


Like a whore...

by x sɪʜᴛʀɪᴄ x (Cry_Babi)



Series: Fighting & Drinking [1]
Category: The Last Kingdom (TV)
Genre: A little bit of angst, As in during sex, Everyone is secretly gay, Finan is more experienced but way more horny too, M/M, Slash, Smut, Uhtreds first time with another man, uhtred and Finan switch positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22246012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_Babi/pseuds/x%20s%C9%AA%CA%9C%E1%B4%9B%CA%80%C9%AA%E1%B4%84%20x
Summary: Finan wants Uhtred, and Uhtred doesn’t know what he wants. Or, Uhtred is in denial and keeps leading Finan on and leaving him horny and to his own devices.
Relationships: Uhtred/Finan
Series: Fighting & Drinking [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601836
Comments: 5
Kudos: 41





	Like a whore...

**Author's Note:**

> This series does not need to be read in order. If you want to skip ahead to the smut, go right ahead.

By the time Uhtred and Finan are rescued, by the time they are somewhere resembling home, by this time, they already know each other’s bodies like the back of their own hands. 

This is only due to having no choice but to huddle together for warmth, to sleep (when they could) pressed up against each other like lovers. 

Uhtred knows every scar on Finans body like it was his own. 

Finan knows every scar on Uhtreds body like it was his own. 

But, Uhtred has a wife now, and while Finan yearns for that closeness again. He knows it is impossible. So he just fucking yearns from afar, like a pathetic, lovestruck girl. 

Like a whore. 

Because he serves Uhtred, follows his every command, tries to impress him, tries to make him happy, because he fucking hopes, that someday... 

Someday... well fuck. Whatever. He doesn’t even let himself finish that sentence in the privacy of his thoughts.

So to get his mind of it, Finan drinks a lot, when appropriate, and fights a lot, even when it’s not appropriate. He’s always covered in bruises, cuts, blood. And it’s noticed by others, by Uhtred, though he tries to hide it.

He’s not good at hiding things. Apparently.

One night, after a lot of drinking, he’s cornered in some dark part of Winchester. It’s only one man, and Finan just laughs and strikes the first blow. The other male does not defend himself, he finds this strange.

But, whatever. He needs to feel some pain right now, to smell his own blood, taste it on his tongue.

He steps closer toward the stranger, who’s leaning against a wall, spitting blood. Finan reaches for his knife, no need to use a sword, this will be enough.

But,

“Are you going to kill me Finan? Your Lord?”

Shit.

“Uhtred?-” He does not call him lord, and, he does not drop the knife “-I don’t know, why are you following me?”

He’s being an asshole. He should shut the fuck up. This isn’t right. This kind of behaviour, isn’t very loyal. 

Uhtred raises an eyebrow. He looks fucking pissed off. For some reason, Finan doesn’t give a shit tonight.

“Put that knife away or I’ll have to hurt you Finan.”

“Go ahead.”

Fuck.

He knows what’s coming next. Finan is drunk, he can tell by Uhtreds voice, that his lord is quiet sober. This fight isn’t going to last long. 

Still.

He steps forward, giving his lord every hint that he is indeed attacking. 

Uhtred has him by the wrist almost immediately. Squeezing until the knife drops. Then, Finans head bounces back, his nose pouring blood.

He should hit back. Do it! Fucking do it! NOW! 

Finans arm swings around, fist balled up. But, it stops just before it connects.

“What the fuck is wrong with you Finan? You’ve been acting like an asshole for months now. Getting into fights, drinking way too fucking much. Give me a fucking reason.” 

Uhtred releases his grip, goes back to leaning against the wall behind him, his arms crossed. 

“Just feel like it.” Finan smiles, all teeth and no humour, his lips covered in blood. As if he could even tell Uhtred the truth. 

“Don’t fuck with me. The truth! Now!” 

He doesn’t like being yelled at when he’s drunk. Finan steps forward, trapping his lord against that wall by pushing both palms to it beside his shoulders.

“Shut the fuck up please. If I wanna drink and fight, I’m allowed. I’m surprised you even give a shit. Have I failed you somehow? Huh? You have no reason to care.”

Ohh fuck, fuck, no, he’s standing too close. He needs to move back. He can feel Uhtreds breath on his face. Can smell him. If he doesn’t move, RIGHT FUCKING NOW!

He’ll do something fucking stupid.

Finan steps away. And keeps walking. Trying to ignore his lords angry yelling behind him.  
He hears Uhtreds footsteps catching up, speeding up. Feels him grab the back of his collar, pulling him back roughly-

“You do not talk to me like that Finan! If your dissatisfied with being in my service, speak up. Or I swear I will drop you like yesterday’s trash and you can drink and fight all you fucking want!”

Finan turns around, very slowly. He’s still angry, but, being told that his lord would leave him behind...

The warrior feels a sharp pain spread through his chest, like he’s been stabbed but there’s no wound, no blood. Just the... feeling.

He panics-

“No, no, fuck... I’m sorry my lord. Please Uhtred don’t...” the words stick in his throat and Finan literally gags, he needs to throw up, nausea is setting in, his head spinning with the prospect of losing Uhtred, of not seeing him every day, fighting beside him, being near him.

“I’m sorry, I’ll stop, I’ll stop, just... forgive my behaviour please.”

He looks wrecked. Like someone just told him that the world is going to blow up tomorrow and there’s nothing anyone can do it about.

Uhtred grabs onto his shoulder, steadying him and pulling him into a hug. When he moves back he’s got this serious look on his face though-

“I’ll forgive you, but you know what I need, Finan. Tell me what’s going on?”

His hand is still on Finans shoulder, the recent contact, the hug, his body flush up against Finans. His mind immediately starts to wander, starts to imagine dragging him back into his arms, holding him so fucking tightly, feeling every inch of him just like on the boat. But it doesn’t stop there, then it’s his lips, the way he imagines they taste, Finans bare hands on Uhtreds bare skin,

Oh god, fuck, fuck.

No, no, no! Stop it! Stop it! 

But, his lord still has that look on his face, Finan knows nothing but the truth will do. That was the only downside of their closeness. Uhtred could tell when he was lying.

Fuck.

He consoles himself by, telling himself he has no other choice. 

Have to do it quick. Otherwise he’ll get punched again. Maybe even stabbed.

Finan reaches for his lord, right hand taking hold of Uhtreds waist, pulling him forward roughly. 

When he kisses him, his eyes are closed. Too terrified to look. He’s never been scared of anything. But this. 

Fucking terrifying. He’s expecting to feel some pain, any second.

To be pushed away.

Any second.

Any second.

Why isn’t Uhtred pushing him away? Fuck. Why can feel Uhtreds hands grabbing his waist? Why can feel Uhtred pulling him closer? Why can he feel Uhtred kissing back?

Why can he-

Oh holy fuck! He can feel Uhtreds hard dick grinding into his thigh. Oh fuck, fuck, fuck. God. Shit. Finan twitches a little, fuck, he’s hard too now. So fucking hard. He shifts his leg a little, back bending, until he’s shoved up against Uhtreds opposite thigh, grinding into it. Fuck he can’t breathe, he’s moaning into the kiss, pushing Uhtred back into the nearest wall. Trapping him against it, their tongues still in each other’s mouth. Finan pulls away first, just a little, his tongue flicking across Uhtreds lower lip, teeth nibbling at it softly. Trying to gauge his Lord mood, his reaction. Did he like it? Did he want more? He moves down across his jaw, to his neck, biting and sucking.

“Fuckkkyessss...” hissing quietly, Finans breathing is short and quick, heavy and hot. Their both grinding up into each other’s thigh like teenagers. 

And, Finan is hesitant, but he’s got nothing to lose now. His hand slips across Uhtreds waist to his stomach, lingering there for a moment before moving down, pulling his top up so he can get underneath. 

Fuck.

Uhtreds bare skin is slightly warm to the touch under that layer of leather armour. Finans fingers trace over the scar he knows is here, near his right hip bone. He knows it leads down almost all the way to his cock. He also knows it was caused by a whore who’d tried to kill him in his sleep.

He can feel his lord tensing when his hand reaches down there. But he doesn’t stop him, doesn’t stop him when Finans hand wraps around his cock. Doesn’t stop him when he starts to stroke Uhtreds shaft. 

No, he does not stop him. He does grab onto Finans arm, his fingers digging in, his hips moving roughly, he’s uncoordinated and he’s quiet, almost to the point of making Finan feel inadequate. But, he can tell Uhtred is enjoying it. Especially, when he bites into the hard leather covering Finans shoulder, his body tensing, muscles twitching. 

Finan can feel the warm liquid on his palm and wrist.

There’s a distinct and sudden need to lick his hand.

He does not do that. 

Fuck. He’s still hard. It’s getting pretty painful. Uhtreds thigh isn’t exactly giving him what he needs. And he can’t exactly demand anything. So he just stands there, until Uhtred catches his breath and removes Finans hand from himself, pushing him backwards slowly so he can adjust his clothes. 

He does not look him in the eyes. He does not say a word.

He just fucking leaves.

Finan waits until he’s out of earshot-

“Fuck. Fuck. Fucking fuck.”


End file.
